Currently, the main avocado variety grown in the word is ‘Hass’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 139, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference). The main markets have year-round supply of ‘Hass’ avocados and end consumers are very used to buying ‘Hass’. Many other avocado varieties have been created and patented in the last twenty years, but none of them has been able to obtain important interest from growers. The main reason for the lack of interest is that the market still prefers ‘Hass’.
Avocado fruit size is one of the major issues that growers of most production areas face when growing ‘Hass’ avocados. The grower's net return can be doubled when prices from small fruit and big fruit (+200 grams) are compared. There are varieties, such as Esther (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,309), that solve the fruit size problem. However, the skin of the fruit is green and the market has no major interest in it.